Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2t+7(-t+8)}$
Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -2t + {7(}\gray{-t+8}{)} $ $ -2t {-7t+56} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {-2t - 7t} + 56$ $ {-9t} + 56$ The simplified expression is $-9t+56$